High School Crush! Luffy!
by The True Uchiha Avenger
Summary: Gonna be short,so don't expect a lot. Okay enjoy


Chapter 1

"Nami please go to the dance with me!!"pleaded Sanji holding on to her ankle. No matter what Nami did, Sanji seemed to hold on no matter what. *Hmm...should I use a steel pole or something?*she wondered. Zoro another one of her friends laughed,"Sanji give it up. She doesn't want you." "Shows how much you know powdered head!"said Sanji angrily. Luffy stared as usual he was clueless,Boa Hancock the most popular girl in school was beautiful,most guys would die for her, however Luffy was totally different. The main thing he loved was either trying to be king of the pirates or good,that was all. Nami remembered grumbling about how they're pirates and they shouldn't go to school,but it was all for nothing and here they are now.

No one knew or understand why Boa liked Luffy especially since he never really gave her a glance maybe occasionally saying hi and then,but other than that..that was all. "Sanji not again..."said an annoyed voice. Uscopp,he may not be the bravest,but most of his inventions actually saved them a couple of times. "Can you stop pestering Nami for ONE day???" Sanji glared at Uscopp,"Quiet long nose." Uscopp folded his arms and looked at Nami,"I tried." Nami sighed,"Okay Sanji. If you stop making a fool of yourself, I'll go to the dance with you." Sanji had giant shape hearts in his eyes,"REALLY NAMI-SAN?!??!" She smiled,"Yes." *I knew it would pay off soon*said Sanji in his head. Luffy sat stuffing his face,even the cafeteria food was good to him,he had no account for tasted it seems. "Hey Luffy!" Luffy grinned,"Oh! Hey Zoro! Whatcha doing here? From what I heard you hate the cafeteria!" Zoro turned bright red,"Shut up. Did Sanji tell you that?" "Yep." Zoro made a promise to get back at Sanji later.

He promised Boa that he would talk to Luffy. He became better friends with Boa,from what he seen she wasn't a bad person after all. "Okay. Luffy you know Boa Hancock right?" "Yeah. She cooks really good! Even better than Sanji!" He frowned,"Well second to Sanji because he cooks better-" Zoro didn't let him finish,"Anyway She likes you Luffy." Luffy grinned,"Well I like her too. She's part of the crew after all. Even if we're in school. Hey! That rhymed!" Zoro facepalmed,why did their captain have to be an obvilous? "No I mean she likes LIKES you."said Zoro. Luffy looked confused,"Uh what are you trying to tell me Zoro?" Zoro facepalmed again,"SHE LIKES YOU IDIOT!!!"he shouted losing his patience. As usual Luffy was clueless,"Um...no offense Zoro...,but didn't we have this conversation moments ago?"

Zoro walked off,it was hard teaching that IDIOT anything. Luffy looked after him,"I sure hope he's alright."

Boa seen Zoro's face,she assumed it didn't go well. Zoro sighed,"I tried Boa. He doesn't understand,it's best you explain it to him yourself Boa." Boa nodded,"I see. Thanks for your help Zoro." "Don't mention it."With that Zoro fell asleep in the hallway. Boa stifled a laugh, some things never change she supposed. She found Luffy outside looking at the sky,a night sky to begin with.(heck they stayed at the school. Who knows? It's fanfiction people) "Hey Luffy?" Luffy looked at her,"Yeah?" "I want to tell you something..." Here her face began to turn red. Luffy looked at her concerned,"Your face is turning red,do you have a fever?" She laughed,"No Luffy. I'm fine." That Luffy always looking out for his friends. "Um...I like you Luffy." Luffy blinked twice trying to remember Zoro's words,but nothing but blank words came out of it,so he shrugged it off saying,"Yeah I like you too. Your part of the crew you know." "No I mean..." Without warning she kissed him,Luffy didn't know what to do except kiss back(in the best way he can,since he never kissed a girl before) Luffy was surprised and shocked,"Uh what was that thing we just did?" Boa laughed, so innocent and so clueless! "Luffy we kissed. We had our first kiss. And hopefully we have our first date." Luffy took out a calendar,"um...it's not the first though..." Boa chuckled, they had a lot to work on,but it was going to get done.

END


End file.
